


Office Party

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [17]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Canon, Pre-Tales from the Borderlands, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: Vaughn always liked Yvette. But if it weren't for this office party and its open bar, he'd have taken it to his grave like the healthy, well-adjusted accountant he is.
Relationships: Vaughn/Yvette (Borderlands)
Series: Scattershots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Kudos: 4





	Office Party

**Author's Note:**

> A response to [this prompt](https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/post/634634197527592960/send-a-letter-and-a-pairing-and-ill-tell-you-how).

“I always liked you, Yvette,” Vaughn slurred into his cup. "I think I might actually... _like you_ like you.”

“Uh.” Yvette blinked. “What, now?”

“You’re just the absolute best to work with on Helios.” His hand movements were wide and heavy. “You’re smart, and funny.” It seemed to take all his effort to form a matter-of-fact index finger. “I’m being _unilaterally_ serious right now.”

“That’s not what ‘unilateral’ means, dumbass. How many have you had?”

He laughed, and snorted. “Do you think I’d even be saying this if it was anywhere under...” his fingers raised and curled randomly, “...however many this is?”

“Yeah, okay, I’m gonna go and get you a glass of water.” She stood up, taking both her own cup and his. “Stay there, and don’t pose for any embarrassing photos--at least until I get back.”

“Okay, thanks,” he nodded clunkily. “But it’s super true, Yvette. You’ve got confidence and ambition.” He ticked those two qualities off on his fingers. “And not the asshole kind of ambition, like someone I could name.” 

He coughed the word “Hugo,” oblivious to the sound of Yvette’s retreating heels.

“You’re trying to get ahead as much as anyone, but you’re smart enough to be like, screw that, we should have each other’s backs in this snake pit. I really, really love that about you. And, now I’m just gonna stare at my feet until you say something. I’m not sure I can deal with whatever face you make. ...Yvette?” 

He looked up, just in time to see her returning with the glass of water.

“There. Bottoms up,” she said. “I know Helios only gets an office party when the Hyperion Board visits, but next time go easy, will you?”

“Okay.”


End file.
